Glanz und Finsternis
Glanz und Finsternis ist die letze Episode der ersten Staffel von Under the Dome. Zusammenfassung Julia und Angie überlegen, wie sie Barbie retten können, während Joe und Norrie eine interessante Entdeckung machen. Inhalt Linda, Carolyn und die Kinder beobachten, wie im Mini-Dome der Monarchfalter aus seinem Kokon schlüpft. Sie versuchen Linda zu erklären, was hier vor sich geht, doch für Linda ist das alles zu viel und sie ruft über Funk Hilfe. Joe und die anderen sagen ihr, dass die Minikuppel vielleicht alles beenden kann, als diese plötzlich wieder beginnt, einen lauten Ton zu produzieren. Norrie und Joe wollen die Minikuppel berühren, so dass sie damit aufhört, aber Linda versucht dies zu verhindern und berührt die Kuppel selbst. Sie wird, wie zuvor schon Dodie, mit einem Stromschlag durch das Zimmer geschleudert und liegt bewusstlos am Boden. Derweilen hat sich die Kuppel komplett schwarz verfärbt. Das letzte, was sie alle sehen, ist der Monarchfalter, der sterbend zu Boden geht. Draußen ist die große Kuppel ebenfalls schwarz geworden und die ganze Stadt liegt nun im Dunkeln. Big Jim bringt Barbie zurück in seine Zelle. Die beiden diskutieren darüber, dass Big Jim das Böse ist, als sich draußen der Himmel verdunkelt und Lindas Notruf eingeht. Junior steht derweil an der Kuppel und versucht verzweifelt zu erfahren, warum diese will, dass die Kinder seinen Vater umbringen, als alles schwarz wird. Er rennt zu Bens Haus, als Lindas Notruf eintrifft, und hilft ihnen die Minikuppel fort zu bringen, sodass Big Jim sie nicht bekommt, als dieser Minuten später am Tatort eintrifft. Julia erwacht aus ihrem Koma und will aus dem Krankenhaus hinaus. Sie schafft es Angie zu überzeugen, dass sie ihr hilft, denn sie müsse unbedingt allen sagen, dass Barbie unschuldig ist. Doch die beiden treffen niemanden, bis sie auf der Polizeistation eintreffen, denn alle scheinen Unterschlupf vor der Dunkelheit zu suchen. Julia befreit mit Angies Hilfe Barbie aus der Zelle und die beiden küssen sich. Doch nirgendwo können sie Schlüssel für die Handschellen finden, als plötzlich Phil auftaucht. Barbie schlägt ihn und einen Deputy außer Gefecht und sie fliehen. Joe und die anderen sind mittlerweile in die Zementfabrik geflohen, wohin sie Angie über Funk bitten zu kommen, indem Joe sagt, sie seien dort, wo sie sich als Kinder versteckt hätten, als sie den Spiegel ihrer Mutter zerbrachen. Als sie mit Barbie und Julia dort auftaucht, will Junior Barbie sofort wieder in Gewahrsam nehmen, doch sie können ihn überzeugen, erst die Kuppel zu berühren. Sie fassen auf die schwarze Mini-Kuppel, als diese plötzlich pink-weiß aufleuchtet. Dann ist sie verschwunden und nur das Ei bleibt zurück; der Monarchfalter liegt tot auf der Erde. Als Norrie ihn aber berührt, bewegt er sich und umflattert Barbie. Big Jim ist außer sich vor Wut, als er erfährt, dass Barbie wieder frei ist. Er fährt durch die Stadt und beobachtet, wie die Menschen in die Kirche gehen. Er kommt hinzu, glauben doch alle, jetzt sei die Apokalypse gekommen. Big Jim versucht die Massen damit zu beruhigen, dass er nun dafür sorgen wird, dass wieder Recht und Ordnung in die Stadt kommen. Er geht und gibt Phil den Auftrag, ein Schafott zu bauen, womit die Bewohner sofort beginnen. In der Zementfabrik beginnt das Ei weiß zu glühen und alles wackelt wie bei einem Erdbeben. Die Gruppe will fliehen, doch Julia nimmt das Ei auf und alles ist auf einmal wieder still. Der Monarchfalter kommt zu ihr und setzt sich auf das Ei. Barbie stellt fest, dass wohl Julia der Monarch ist und nicht er. Linda durchsucht die Scheune der McAlisters, wo sie sofort die weißen Punkte sieht und einen Satz, den eines der Kinder aufgeschrieben haben muss. Sie funkt Big Jim an und liest ihm den Satz vor: "Die rosa Sterne werden fallen". Big Jim ordert Linda zu ihm in das Atelier seiner toten Frau, denn er scheint den Satz zu kennen. Jim zeigt Linda eine Zeichnung von einem schwarzen Ei, das von rosa Sternen umgeben ist. Die Kinder schauen Julia fragend an, doch als die Reporterin keine Antworten weiß, wird Junior wütend. Er will das Ei daraufhin zu seinem Vater bringen und zieht seine Waffe. Julia wirft Angie das Ei zu und sie können flüchten, nur Barbie bleibt zurück, den Junior mit äußerster Gewalt festnimmt. Im Wald treffen sich Joe, Angie, Norrie und Linda wieder. Sie beraten, was zu tun ist und beschließen, dass Norrie das Ei um Hilfe bitten soll. Ihre Mutter erscheint wieder, doch wie sich bald feststellen, ist es nicht ihre Mutter, nur etwas, das ihre Gestalt angenommen hat, um mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. Es erklärt, dass die Kuppel ein Geschenk ist und sie beschützen soll. Ihre Aufgabe bestehe nun darin, das Ei zu schützen und erst wenn sie diese Aufgabe erledigt haben, wird das Schwarze wieder verschwinden. Junior bringt Barbie wieder zurück ins Präsidium, wo Jim eine Nachricht für die Kinder und Julia per Funk aussendet. Sie sollen ihm innerhalb einer Stunde das Ei bringen, oder er würde Barbie die volle Kraft des Gesetztes spüren lassen, ihn also umbringen. Junior spricht daraufhin mit seinem Vater und warnt ihn, dass die Gruppe ihn töten will. Er fragt seinen Vater auch, ob es wahr ist, dass er Menschen getötet habe, was Big Jim nicht verneint, aber damit begründet, dass er tat, was er tat, um die Stadt zu schützen. Er sagt, dass er im Atelier war und glaubt, die Rennies seien auserwählt, diese Stadt zu beschützen und dass die Kuppel einer höheren Macht entspringt. Sie versprechen sich, keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander zu haben und umarmen sich. Julia und die Kinder überlegen, wovor sie das Ei schützen sollen und wie sie vor allem Barbies Hinrichtung verhindern können. Julia entscheidet, dass sie das Ei nimmt und es beschützt, die Kinder haben schon genug getan. Sie schickt sie fort, denn das Ei sei ihre Aufgabe und sie sollten sich lieber einen sicheren Ort suchen, was sie dann auch tun. Während die Stunde nun um ist und Big Jim alle am Schafott zusammenruft, bringt Junior Barbie dorthin. Julia steht auf einem Boot, hält Barbies Hundemarke in der Hand und lässt das Ei ins Wasser fallen. Am Schafott steht Barbie kurz vor der Exekution, die Schlinge schon um den Hals, als plötzlich der dunkle Himmel von rosa Sternen erleuchtet wird. Der Stadtrat sieht hier seine Bestätigung für das, was er tut und ruft seinem Sohn zu, er solle jetzt sofort den Hebel betätigen, der Barbie hängen lässt. Doch Junior ist fasziniert von den Sternen und beobachtet, wie sie an der höchsten Stelle der Kuppel zusammen kommen und alles in ein weißes Licht tauchen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dale Barbara *Julia Shumway *Linda Esquivel *Angie McAlister *Joe Mcallister *James "Junior" Rennie *Phil Bushey *Dodee Weaver *Carolyn Hill *Big Jim Rennie *Norrie Calvert-Hill *Alice Calvert *Andrea Grinell *Benny Drake Quelle myFanbase